ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Gags
This page is for all the jokes that have managed to live on throughout OFIBTY's history. *'#GGNina' - A hashtag started by Sean, used when Nina screws something up or does something irrelevant that she's nonetheless proud about doing. *'#SecondWorldProblems' - Another hashtag started by Sean, used when Nina is in some sort of a trivial dilemma. *'Davie Camera/David Cameron '- What Sean calls David Cameron when he's teasing Shan, started off as Sean telling a story about how David and Shan were once the best of friends, ask Sean for the whole story. *'Delilah the prostitute' - One of the most referred to things on chat is Delilah being a prostitute. This came about in the early early days of OFIBTY. *'QUESAL' - One time Nasia meant to do the "squeal" emote, but it ended up saying "QUESAL". This has managed to live on and is referred to often. *'John's arrows' - Whenever John tries to arrow to something on chat, he always arrows to the wrong thing and ends up making everyone laugh. *'Peter '- Peter was created when Nasia decided to name the "km" emote. Many have tried to do the same with other emotes, but only Peter stuck. *'Delilah's lactating tits' - Recently in chat, Delilah said she was lactating. This has been brought up on many occasions now. *'Croats are liars '- One day Cael mentioned how Croats are liars, particularly referencing Nina, and this just stuck and is mentioned frequently. *'Doing the Justin '- Justin typically makes the mistake of using "on" instead of other prepositions (notably "in") while typing. This has eventually become known as "doing the Justin" whenever someone else makes this mistake. *'Socratic questions' - One day, out of the blue, Nina started responding to everything by questioning it. Soon enough, Shan and Tyler copied her, leading to an epidemic. *'Nina's love for potatoes' - Nina has said numerous times that her favorite food are potatoes. This is referenced often as the girl is truly obsessed and it's sorta creepy. *'Nina not peeing' - Nina rarely ever pees, even when she really has to, because she is simply too lazy to get up. Memes have been made referencing this gag. *'Nina praying' - The day before school started in 2015, Nina had a panic attack and she started praying. This is mentioned often, especially by Sean, as it was just really sudden and very hilarious. *'Delilah's hatred of things' - It happens very rarely that a day goes by that Delilah doesn't say she hates something. For a list of the things she hates, refer to Shit Deli Hates. *'Hailey' - The fictional daughter of Nina and an unknown male that has apparently been murdered by an unknown person (prob nina tho). Nina has mentioned that she wants to name her future daughter Hailey, which caused for her to often joke how she is pregnant with Hailey at the moment. *'Tomiskank's sexuality' - Nina often tells Deli stories about her boyfriend Tomislav (Tomiskank). There's really no conclusive evidence to support this besides his hesitance to date Nina, but Deli always teases Nina that Tomislav is actually gay, which annoys Nina beyond belief. Category:Our Family Is Better Than Yours Wiki